Many people participate in various exercises, such as aerobic activities, weight training and functional dynamics, to obtain higher levels of fitness, increased athleticism and rehabilitative modalities. As is common in the fitness industry, basic exercises can be accomplished using machines, e.g., chest press, leg curl, and arm curl machines having attached weight plates and free weights, e.g., dumbbells and barbells with removable weights.
Many athletes, such as professional athletes, participate in more technical and customizable exercises to target sports specific training techniques than basic exercises. For example, sports conditioning or agility and speed training, which include a series of multidirectional movements, are designed to improve an athlete's performance and/or recovery. The effectiveness of such sports conditioning and training exercises can be enhanced by providing resistance to movement. Known devices for providing resistance to motion during multidirectional movement include weighted vests, belts and arm/leg bands.
These devices are partially effective, but have several disadvantages which will become more apparent with reference to the following disclosure. For example, weighted wearable devices are often bulky and cumbersome, which can inhibit a desired motion. Further, weighted devices provide resistance in a limited number of directions and planes of movement.